


Cuffed pleasure

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Veleda_K says she likes our men having sex in cuffs, so this is that fic.





	Cuffed pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> Written to fill Veleda_K´s fandom stocking

The place looks perfect. Snow is sticking to the windows, but inside it is warm and the place is lit with dozens of candles. In the background, classical music is playing and Champagne is chilling in a silver bowl. Neal glances over the apartment to see if everything is just right.

A knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts and he quickly walks over to open the door.

‘Come in.’

Neal makes place so Peter can enter.

‘Wow,’ is all Peter says, swallowing thickly when Neal comes to stand in his line of vision. He is only wearing some form fitting denims and a white unbuttoned shirt.

‘Like what you see?’ Neal grins.

Peter just nods, words fail him and his blood in rushing south bound.

Neal slowly helps Peter out of his jacket, shoes and socks and then pours two glasses of Champagne. The men toast and sit down on the couch. Before they start making out, Neal refills their flutes and sits down again next to Peter. He bends over and Peter uses the move to kiss Neal.

When they come up for air, Neal suggest they move over to the bed.

‘You brought them?’

Peter nods and Neal can see a blush creeping in Peter´s face.

‘You still want this, right?’

Peter clears his throat.

‘Yeah, I do.’

He gets up and walks back to his coat, taking out his handcuffs out of his pocket. He puts them in front of Neal, who eyes them.

‘Are you still OK to go forward?’

‘Yeah, I want this.’

Neal takes the handcuffs in his hands like he wants to assess them. Peter can only watch in fascination. Neal has always fascinated him, but this Neal is something else, there is something bad and dark about him.

‘Let´s get more comfortable first, shall we?’

‘Good idea.’

‘Why don´t we take a shower.’

‘Sure.’

Peter walks behind Neal towards the shower. There are even candles in here, so they don´t need light. Neal. They undress each other while kissing and exploring the other man´s body.

Neal pulls Peter into the shower stall and starts soaping in Peter. He then gets down on his knees and takes Peter´s hard cock in his mouth and starts sucking Peter off. All he can hear are his own obscene sounds and Peter´s moans. He fondles his balls while expertly sucking ad licking that gorgeous cock. And it doesn´t take long before Peter spills in Neal´s mouth while groaning through his orgasm.

Neal gets up again and turns off the shower, steps out and handing peter a towel and drying himself off.

He guides Peter back to the living area and kisses Peter while slowly pushing him backwards. When Peter bumps into the metal escape ladder, Neal closes a cuff around Peter´s writs and in one swift motion turns him around, closing the remaining cuff around his other wrist. The chain is around a rung above Peter´s head and he isn´t going anywhere.

Neal steps away to admire his work.

‘Face the wall.’ Neal snaps when Peter tries to look over his shoulder. He faces the wall.

Neal steps closer and lets his hands roam over Peter´s body, slowly going towards his buttocks. He takes the bottle of lube, he put out earlier and applies it richly, while dipping one finger in. He can feel Peter clench, so he gently nibbles on Peter´s shoulder.

‘Relax pretty. I´m going to take good care of you.’ Neal purrs while inserting a second finger.

When he sure Peter is ready to take him, he puts on a pre-lubed condom and lines up.

‘You want this, don´t you pretty? Say it.’

‘Yes, please, I want your cock deep inside me.’

Neal slowly breaches Peter´s hole and stops when Peter groans and pulls on the cuffs.

‘Shh, relax, don´t pull on the cuffs, you will hurt yourself.’

When he feels Peter is doing his best to relax, he pushes in until he is fully seated.

‘Oh, please, fuck me.’

‘What do you want, Precious?’

‘Please fuck me.’

‘Whatever you need, baby.’

Neal starts to fuck Peter roughly. His breathing picks up, just like Peter´s. Peter is such a tight fit and Neal needs to pull up all his concentration to not come right there and then.

There isn´t much Peter can do, with his hands cuffed above his head. For some reason that makes it all the more hotter.

Neal makes it last, but eventually he can´t withhold his orgasm any longer and he lets it wash over him.

When he catches his breath, he disposes of the condom and walks over to the fridge for some water. He drinks almost half of the bottle before feeding the rest to Peter.

‘Aren´t you going to un-cuff me?’ Peter asks, looking over his shoulder.

‘Not yet, baby, I´m not done yet.’ Neal smiles with a devious look in his eyes.


End file.
